Movie Night
by wally4ever
Summary: It is movie night at Godric's Hollow. After an annoying chick flick, in James's opinion of course, half time is called. Kisses, bananas, and pure fluff. one shot LJ


Movie Night

-

"_Nigel, you make me feel like, like any other girl doesn't matter to you."_

"_That because none of them do. Now hold still, and let me kiss you."_

Lily sighed, and hugged her pillow tighter. She looked over at her fiancé, James. "Now, isn't that romantic?"

James got off the couch and went to turn off the VCR. He ejected the tape and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah," James said turning around to face Lily, holding the tape in his hand, "'Lily, the moon glows for you; the birds sing for your ears; and little kittens live another day to make you happy.'"

Lily threw her pillow at him, narrowly missing his shoulder. James smirked. "Oh, were you trying to hit me?"

"Shut up," Lily stated folding her arms across her chest like a spoiled brat.

James placed the tape on the carpet, and dived towards the couch, giving Lily a bear hug, and placing butterfly kisses over her cheeks. "Huh? Huh? Were you?" Lily laughed, and James continued questioning her. "Don't lie!"

"I bet Nigel wouldn't have put his girl on couch arrest!" Lily squeaked, struggling against him. Though, that was only for the game, she really didn't mind the hugs and kisses.

James stopped kissing her, and loosened his grip. "Nigel," he said mocking offense. "So, are you and this Nigel having a love affair behind my back?"

Lily stifled giggles, and shook her head. "Yes, yes we are. And guess what?"

James looked at her still acting like his self esteem was down the toilet. "What, Lily? I don't think there's anymore heart ache I can suffer." He buried his head in her hair

Lily lend in and whispered into his ear. James shot up. "Oh, you're going to get in _trouble_."

Lily squealed and jumped off the couch, making a made dash into the kitchen.

James grinned stupidly, and chased after her.

Lily screamed to him, "And on the beach, we kissed so passionately, the waves crashed into us, and we still snogged, until the sun came up."

"Lily, doesn't that ring mean anything to you?" James said, the idiotic grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh this? Nigel gave it to me. I threw the dingy one you gave me off of a cliff," Lily entered the kitchen and grabbed a banana, and then she pointed it towards him.

James stopped in the entrance. He lend coolly on a wall, and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm so scared. A banana!" He covered his mouth with his hand.

Lily started to get a maniacal glint in her eye. "The banana will protect me from all," Lily exclaimed charging at him. James laughed, and when the banana tapped his arm, he fell to the ground in agony.

"Oh. Oh my leg. Ouch. The shame," he said without any enthusiasm at all. Lily stared down at him. A smile crept on her lips.

"I should have just said no to Hogsmeade one more time," Lily muttered placing the banana on the counter.

"Please, I'm dieing, fine Maiden, just one kiss, and I will live," James said coughing lightly, drooping his head to the floor, and closing both eyes.

Lily bent down on her knees, and traced his lips. "But then, since you have the disease of heart break, I will catch it too and die."

James opened one eye. "There's an acceptation for you. Just give me a kiss, God damn it!"

Lily giggled. "Only if you say please one more time and thank you after the kiss."

James rolled his eyes. "Typical girl, always demanding things. Fine, will you _please_ give me a kiss so I won't die."

Lily sighed as if she'd rather not. "Whatever," she bent and meant to just give him a quick peck on the lips, but the almost dead man had other ideas. Lily came back up gasping for air.

"Thank you!" James chirped sitting up. Lily glared at him, but sat next to her fiancé, resting her head on his shoulder.

James began to play with her hand, and Lily glared at it dancing on her leg. Once it started to waltz with James's hand, Lily had had enough.

"James," Lily said breaking the dance partners.

"Yes . . ." James said dreamily, kissing the top of her head.

"What are we going to do now?" She looked up at him, not really excepting anything.

Lily was answered by James picking her up bridal style. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled herself close to his warm chest. He went back out to the living room, and sat Lily on the couch, and rummaged through their home theatre. He pulled out one in triumph, put it in the VCR, went back to the couch, and grabbed the remote.

He picked up Lily again, and she squeaked in surprise. He sat upright on the couch, and placed Lily on his lap. He set the remote aside, and lay a blanket over their legs. Lily pulled it up tighter.

"James, what are you doing?" Lily said looking over at the screen. Lily paled and held on tighter to him. "The Exorcist? But James, you know that movie scares me."

James looked at her, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "That is exactly why we are watching it," Jams winked at her, and held her closer to him. "Oh, and don't be afraid to be afraid. I'm right here if you need anything."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. Nigel may snog you senseless on a beach, but I'll protect you from something I made you watch."

Lily smiled. "How charming."

James nodded and pointed to the screen. "Look, its starting."

Lily shook her head and faced the screen, her grip on James growing tighter after every second.

-

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Reviews are deeply treasured to me!


End file.
